It's All About Us
by sugardoll27
Summary: Blaine's been picking on Kurt. What will happen when Blaine makes Kurt fall for him? Will things go good or bad? Read to find out. AU - Badboy!Blaine... RATING WILL CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. I was watching a video on youtube the other day and I read the comments and they wanted someone to make a fanfiction for this. So I decided, hey why not?... Anyways. -Disclaimer, yadda yadda. Don't own Glee or the video- (Video link at the bottom.)  
>THIS STORY IS AN AU. WITH BADBOY!BLAINE. :D<br>Sorry it's so short guys. It WILL have longer chapters, I just couldn't think of much for this part. Love you.**

* * *

><p>Blaine shoved Kurt into the cold metal lockers and laughed, leaving the pale boy there to wallow in pain as he continued on to the boys' locker room to work out. This wasn't the first time this happened. It wasn't even the tenth. But, Artie and Mike were on their way to the locker room also to get ready for football, had witnessed the attack and planned on telling Blaine to stop.<p>

After football practice, the two boys marched up to Blaine who was now using the punching bag. Artie was the first to speak up. "Stop picking on Kurt." He said, rolling up to the semi-curly haired boy, who had just laughed in response. "We're serious." Mike said, taking a step towards him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said, acting like he didn't know what they were talking about. Little did they know, Kurt was in the other part of the locker room, cleaning his face and listening to the conversation half-stunned at what he was hearing.

"This is a warning." Came from Mike, followed by "From now on you're gonna leave him alone," from Artie. "What is you're problem with me anyway?" Blaine yelled, his face getting warmer.

"We're not asking you." Artie said. "Yeah, we're through talking about this. Just back off alright?" Added Mike, walking towards the boy.

"Yeah, whatever you say losers." Blaine added with a smirk as he made his way towards the showers, bumping Kurt slightly as he passed him.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and left the sinks to gather his things and return a thank you to the boys' who had just stood up for him.<p>

Seeing them in the parking lot, Kurt raced towards them. "Mike, Artie. Guys wait up a sec." He yelled as he ran. "I wanted to thank you guys for sticking up for me. I kinda over-heard in the locker room. God, I hate Blaine. He's such a jerk. Anyways, I have to go. Thanks again, guys. See you tomorrow." Kurt said, recieving nods and 'anytimes' from the two other boys, before walking back to his Navigator and driving home.

Later that night during his nightly routine, Kurt recieved a text from Blaine. _I need to talk to you. Meet me for coffee tomorrow after school. -Blaine. _Sighing, Kurt replied a quick _-Fine._ before shutting off his phone and finishing his routine. Crawling into bed, Kurt gave a slight smile and turned off his light. _I am so telling Sam about this tomorrow, _he thought drifting in and out of sleep before falling asleep completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... It is good so far? :3 I hopee... Reviews are love<br>Video Link; http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=epbpLIZxaFg (Remove the spaces.)****  
>-Sugardoll27-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I have been extremely busy, but I want to thank you all for your reviews and favorites and alerts! It means a lot!  
>So enough talking, lets get to the story<strong>

The only class that Kurt and Sam had that was the last one. Maths. They walked in and hugged each other before they got talking. "So, I'm meeting Blaine Anderson after school today for coffee. He wanted to talk to me." Kurt said as he pulled out his text book and turning to the assigned page.

"I don't think you should go alone, Kurt." Sam said as he started to do the questions. "I'll be fine Sam, really. What's he going to do in a crowded coffee shop?" Kurt laughed and finished his questions.

"So we still on for the bar tonight? I'm getting the ID's after school." Sam said as he put his books away because the bell was about to ring. "Yeah," the bell rang, "I gotta go meet Blaine. Text you later." Kurt said as he picked up his bag and went to his car, skipping his locker because there was nothing in there he needed anyway. He went outside  
>and got in his Navigator, driving to the Lima Bean.<p>

Kurt sat patiently waiting at the busy Lima Bean coffee shop, waiting for the boy who was said to arrive. He sipped his coffee casually as Blaine sat down in front of him. "Nice of you to arrive, hmm?" Kurt said as he put down his cup.  
>"Look, Kurt. I'm sorry for whatever I've done," Kurt scoffed at Blaine's words, "But I just can't help it if I like you. And I know you like me too." Blaine said, drinking his own coffee.<p>

Kurt's eyes widened and he sat forward a little bit. "Me? I don't like you. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious C.W. hair. Get over yourself Blaine." He said as Blaine rolled his eyes.  
>"You'll come around. They all do." Blaine said as he picked up his coffee and left, leaving Kurt to ponder in his words.<p>

Kurt sat there in a daze until his phone buzzing in his pocket pulled him out. -_Rdy 4 2nite? ;) -Sam _Kurt smiled and replied with a _-Yes. Meet me at my house in 10._ Then he walked out to his car and drove home. When he got in, he checked his phone again. All it said was _-K. _

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" He called, knowing it was Sam. "Hey Kurt. I got them." He smirked, handing Kurt his fake ID. "Wow. This looks so real! Thanks Sam." Kurt exclaimed, thankful that nobody else was home. He hugged the boy and then looked over his outfit. It was simple blue jeans that hugged his ass and a tight black button down shirt. "You look great! So, help me with my outfit." He said smiling.

A few dozen outfits later, and the time it took Kurt to do his hair, it was time to leave. "Ready?" Kurt nodded, grabbing his keys, ID and wallet, smirking.

They walked to the car and drove to the club. As they got out, they could smell the alcohol fumes and hear the blasting music. "ID's?" The gruff voice at the door said. The boys held them out and the bouncer shined the light on them, letting them through quickly.

Sam ordered drinks for them, Kurt's being a virgin because he was the driver, and they began to dance with each other. Swaying to the music, Sam got lost in the crowd and Kurt just danced. Some random guy came up behind Kurt and started grinding his hips into Kurt's ass as his hands explored Kurt's chest.

When Kurt turned around to face him, he froze. It was a smirking Blaine Anderson. "Told you that you'd come around. I got you excited, did I?" He said, gestering towards the rising bulge in the other boy's jeans.

Kurt was speechless and stunned. He left and went to look for Sam. After not being able to find him, Kurt just decided to go home. When he got outside someone's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Can I have a lift home?" It was Blaine.

"Fine. But you're in the back." Kurt said as he helped him over to the car. He opened the backseat and laid Blaine down, but Blaine gripped Kurt, bringing him down on his own body. "Kiss me." Blaine slurred as his lips tried to attack Kurt's. "Blaine, no." Kurt said, trying to get up yet Blaine didn't stop trying.

"Blaine! You're not my type. And either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Kurt said finally getting free of Blaine. The younger sat up and pushed past Kurt, starting to walk away. "Where are you going?" Kurt yelled. "I'm just gonna. Walk home." Blaine said as he turned around and walked away. "BLAINE!" Kurt called one last time before spinning in a slow circle looking around.

Kurt shut the backseat door and walked to the driver's side, getting in and starting up the engine. He fought off tears as he drove home. But when he got home and in bed, the tears were allowed to fall freely. Maybe he really was starting to feel something for Blaine?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I hope you liked it and I'll try and update as soon as possible. Love you guys! Keep the reviews coming!**

**-Sugardoll27**


End file.
